


Night Terror

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Nightmare, bad dream, night terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Logan needs sleep.  Prompt fic with the prompt 'You need sleep'.





	Night Terror

Logan was sitting on the floor in the living room, his laptop lay open on the coffee table beside him. 'Organized' on the floor around him were his contemporary language vocabulary cards.

He'd had an argument with Roman earlier where the creative side had used his superior grasp of modern slang to 'school' him (he really did not appreciate Patton using that pun). He'd started working on the cards shortly after that, looking up definitions online and finding more words to include.

He yawned and reached for his mug of coffee, only to find it missing.

“You need sleep.”

Logan capped his pen and set it where his mug had been. He'd have to make more coffee.

“I assure you I am quite adequately rested, Virgil,” Logan said and he made his way to the kitchen.

“Pretty sure you're not. Do you even know what time it is?” Virgil's voice came from behind him and sounded a bit strained. Perhaps he was getting sick?

“Must be around seven or so, I'll have to apologize to Patton for missing dinner again,” Logan said absently, pulling out the ground coffee beans and paper filter. He should probably just make a whole pot.

“It's 2:00 am Lo, you need to go to bed.”

Logan turned around and looked at Virgil for the first time since he'd spoken and felt his stomach drop. Virgil looked exhausted. He was cradling Logan's coffee mug in both hands against his chest, a protective habit of his when he felt vulnerable. His face was slightly more pallid than normal, his eyelids drooped and his head hung but his shoulders showed considerable tension.

Logan took his mug from Virgil and placed it in the sink. “You look tired Virgil, why don't you go to sleep?”

He must have been overtired because as soon as the words left his mouth he realized how foolish they were.

Virgil had night terrors, night terrors that had nearly gone away since they'd started sharing a bed a couple months ago. Night terrors that came back whenever he slept alone.

Virgil looked betrayed and defeated. He stared down at the kitchen floor and turned away before Logan grabbed his hand.

Logan walked over to Virgil, wrapped his arms around him and held his lover against his chest.

“I'm sorry Virgil. You're right, we need sleep. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away. Will you forgive me?”

Virgil stayed impossibly still, and Logan feared that his boyfriend wouldn't forgive him and be unable to sleep. It would hurt him if Virgil left, but it would hurt more to know that Virgil was suffering because of his error.

“Virgil?”

Virgil's response was to turn in his arms and cling to him, sobbing into his chest.

“I-I had the w-w-worst dream! You l-l-left and forgot me and I...” Virgil gasped and shuddered in his arms “I couldn't find you! And R-r-roman said you left b-b-because of me!”

Logan stroked his lover's back, kissing the top of his head and murmuring comforting sounds. He apologized over and over, quietly and softly. He reassured Virgil that he would never leave, that he loved him, that they were going to be okay.

And as he whispered words of comfort to his love, his mind whispered recriminations at him. Virgil needed him, and he'd gotten distracted by a foolish argument and vocabulary cards. Logan would have to find a way to make up for his mistakes, but that would have to wait. For the time being, he needed to get them to bed.

Logan held on to Virgil and sunk them through the floor to his room. Virgil was still sniffing and crying, but the sobs had died down and he was breathing a bit easier through the tears. Logan lifted his boyfriend up bridal style and carried him over to the bed, settling him in on his normal side. The logical side kept one hand in Virgil's as he removed his shoes, socks, tie, and belt. Virgil kept a firm, mildly painful grip on him the entire time, so he elected to simply vanish the shirt to the laundry hamper rather than removing it manually as was his habit.

Climbing into bed, Logan wrapped himself around Virgil, holding him securely enough to reinforce his presence but loosely enough not to cause him to panic about restricted movement.

“Are you comfortable, Virgil?”

Virgil hummed in agreement and nuzzled against him.

“I love you, Virgil.”

“Love you too, Lo.”

There were no more words and no more terrors that night.

 

 


End file.
